Chapter 33
|prev = |next = }} , originally in the WSJ release, is the thirty-third chapter of Phantom Blood and the thirty-third chapter of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga. Summary Inside the arena, Tarkus gloats to Jonathan about all the poor souls he sent to their deaths in the room. Meanwhile, Zeppeli is trying to break open the door, but he and Speedwagon realize that his Ripple powers cannot break down this door and, likewise, they cannot break Jonathan's chain. Inside the arena, Tarkus taunts Jonathan by showing him that the only way to get free of the neck brace is to take the key to it from his opponent's identical neck brace. Tarkus also explains that the door locks when a fight begins, and that the only way to get the key from the neck brace is to decapitate the opponent. When Tarkus charges Jonathan, he simultaneously pulls on the massive chain connecting the two. This action pulls Jonathan into the air and holds him to the ceiling. Jonathan tries to send a Ripple through the chain towards Tarkus, but it proves ineffective, as the chain is on the ceiling and it does not connect to Tarkus' chain. Tarkus then begins to attack Jonathan, who is helpless due to the brace on his neck slowly choking him, rendering his Ripple useless. From outside the door, Speedwagon is able to see a lever inside which he suspects will open the steel door. Zeppeli then joins in to help Speedwagon attempt to find a way in to activate it. Speedwagon notices small holes that Poco could more than likely use to get in, so he tries asking the boy. Zeppeli objects to this plan, however, as he believes Poco will be killed if he were to enter the arena. Zeppeli then says that they could utilize the hole Tarkus made in the tower to reach Jonathan, only to have Speedwagon argue that such a route would take too long. Poco then recalls an experience he had when his sister had to save him from the boys who would bully him. When the two of them were alone afterwards, Poco's sister asked him why he never fought back against the bullies by himself. Poco responded that he would do it tomorrow, to which his sister asks him when "tomorrow" is. Poco does not have a proper answer to the question and, consequently, is slapped by his sister. She says to him that she thinks he is afraid of pain and not being able to do anything. At that moment, Zeppeli and Speedwagon notice that Poco has climbed into one of the holes. Coming out on the other side, Jonathan tells Poco to look out as Tarkus charges at Poco and kicks him across the room. Luckily, Poco lands near the lever that opens the steel door. He crawls over to the lever and lays his body on it to activate it and open the door for Zeppeli and Speedwagon. Appearances |Av7=PocosSisterMangaAv.png|Name7=Poco's Sister|Status7= }} References Site Navigation Category:Part 1 Chapters